


You tried to break my Heart? Oh that breaks my Heart

by RenaFujoshi



Series: Baby, I don't need you [2]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaFujoshi/pseuds/RenaFujoshi
Summary: Nandor finds the note.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Series: Baby, I don't need you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674010
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	You tried to break my Heart? Oh that breaks my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> What will happen now? Will he find Guillermo or not?
> 
> And yes I'm still doing Lizzo songs.

Nandor woke up, he found it weird that Guillermo was not there to help him out of his coffin, I mean, his familiar was always there to help him out, no matter the simplicity of his task. He got up with quite the effort, it had been so long since he last got up by himself. 

There was this weird silence in the house. Taking into account that vampires don't breathe, Guillermo's breathing was a clear indicator that there were  ~~_ people  _ ~~ vampires in the house. 

Another clear sign was that there was no disgusting food smells. As humans need food, Nandor allowed the cooking of it in the house, letting his familiar die would prove quite bothersome. 

He strode into the hallway, waiting for Guillermo to the outside, maybe he didn't notice it was time for his master's wake up. The house felt colder than usual, I mean not in the shivering type of way, but in the emotional way. 

Every vampire knows that to get a familiar is to be at risk. 

Everyone thinks that vampires are heartless, cold beings. But what they do not know is that most will find it hard to resist the charm of their human companions. That's why most find a familiar that are not their type. 

So why would Nandor get a familiar that is  _ exactly  _ his type? 

Call it idiocy, but at first Nandor was in a dilemma. To let this human who enchanted him live or to kill him so that it wouldn't be a possible threat. In the end he chose the first, he couldn't kill the human who had entranced him. He hadn't felt that way since he was a little boy.

_ So why wasn't the little thing in his line of sight in this moment?  _

Nandor got a little annoyed, Guillermo should know the rules by now, it had been 10 years since he had taken him in as his  ~~_ boyfriend _ ~~ familiar. In a matter of seconds, he strode all the way to Guillermo's little room. If his human was sleeping, he would be punished. However, the room was empty, and Guillermo's scent was faded, like he hadn't been here for what had been hours. 

And… was this room always this empty? 

It looked like there were no things important here, no clothes, no shoes or personal hygiene items. What was there, was a note on top of Guillermo's bed. 

Nandor got a bad feeling just by being in the room, but when he saw the note, his pale face became even paler, if it was even possible. He took the note in his hands and opened it. 

It was his familiar's handwriting and what was the worst thing? It was addressed to him. 

' _ Nandor'  _ it read. The so named took a deep breath and continued reading. ' _ It has been such a long time since I became your.. Familiar? Boyfriend? I don't even know anymore, you told me all of those sweet things and then you treated me like garbage. I can't stand it anymore, it's not even you alone who does it. Everyone in this house treats me as I'm their familiar and not worth anything. And what actually hurt me the most is that, just to look good with the other vampires, you offered me to a stranger! I'm my own person Nandor. So why would I stay if all my love is not reciprocal?  _

_ I'm leaving. I don't need someone who will make me feel like shit whenever they can. _

_ Bye,  _

_ Guillermo ' _

Nandor was speechless. What had he done? He just lost the love of his life just because he was a selfish prick. This can't be happening! He would get him back, be it willingly or not. This would not stay this way. But first he needs to track him down. 

And Nandor knows the best way of doing that. 

\-----

Meanwhile, Guillermo was relaxing in his granny's house when 'Truth Hurts' by Lizzo came up in the playlist

  
  


_ 'You tried to break my heart,  _

_ Oh that breaks my heart, _

_ That you thought you ever had it,  _

_ No you ain't from the start.  _

_ Hey I'm glad you're back with your bitch,  _

_ I mean who would wanna hide this,  _

_ I will never ever ever ever ever be your side bitch'  _

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
